


No Llores Mami

by Dara Nitz (lolhoax)



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff, Gen, future!brittana, married brittana, with guest appearance by brittana baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 05:43:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14372163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolhoax/pseuds/Dara%20Nitz
Summary: Santana is preparing dinner and her family comes home. Future fluffy Brittana fic. Complete and utter fluff.





	No Llores Mami

**Author's Note:**

> Title: No Llores Mami  
> Category: TV Shows » Glee  
> Author: Dara Nitz  
> Language: English, Rating: Rated: K+  
> Genre: Family/General  
> Published: 09-11-11  
> Chapters: 1, Words: 679
> 
> Archiving my FF.net account. This was written way back before the Sugar-Brittana baby theory was being tossed around.

Satisfied that the knife was sharp enough, Santana grabbed an onion from the counter and chopped it in half. Peeling off the flakey outer skin, she slid on of the halves in front of her and furiously started slicing and dicing the onion.

Santana silently swore as the strong onion aroma wafted up to her tear ducts, her eyes instantly started to water. She glanced around for the candy jar, looking for a piece of gum, only to notice that the jar wasn't in its usual place on top of the refridgerator.

"Aiii… I'm going to have to have a talk with that girl…"

Santana shook her head. The jar was most likely underneath her daugher's bed, saved for those nights when there wasn't any dessert after dinner. Like there probably wouldn't be after tonight's meal.

The Latina sniffled and raised her arm, wiping her eyes and cheeks on her shirt sleeves.

"Mami, why you crying?"

Santana spum around to her small daughter standing in the kitchen doorway, a bright blue and red backpack clutched in her hands.

"Hey Xcaret," Santana said, wiping her face again. "No sweetie, I'm not crying. I was cutting an on-"

"San!"

Santana heard the front door close and she strode to the sink and quickly washed her hands and face.

Nimble footsteps neared the kitchen.

"Mmm, something smells good…"

"Momma, Mami was crying…"

Santana turned to the taller blonde woman who had picked up the smaller blonde child. She hoped that there wasn't any telltale signs that would prove her daughter's statement.

"San, are you okay?"

"Britt, no. I-I was just chopping-"

Brittany walked over to Santana, her blue eyes looking over Santana's rubbed face. She placed Xcaret on the floor and glanced at the Latina's hands.

"Did you cut yourself? Was it…"

Santana rolled her eyes. "Brittany, honey, I'm okay… It's just…" She pointed to the half chopped onion on the counter. "I was just cutting onions for the chili tonight…"

Brittany glanced over to the simmering pot on the stovetop, and back to Santana's recovering face. She smiled and let out a small laugh.

"Goodness, S," Brittany muttered before pulling the smaller woman into a tight embrace.

Santana returned the hug and felt a lug on the hem of her shirt. She looked down and smiled at her daughter.

" _Que pasa, mijita?_ "

The smaller blonde motioned for her to come nearer. Santana smiled and knelt down to Xcaret, who immediately threw her arms around her mother's neck.

" _No llores, Mami,_ " she whispered.

" _Si, no llores._ I'm okay," Santana whispered back. She kissed her daughter and enjoyed the moment of holding her child. She took a deep breath, letting happy tears escape that had formed without the aide of the pungent onions. She returned the grin the taller blonde was giving her.

Brittany stepped towards her two favorite girls, wrapping them into a bear hug. "It's okay if you cry San… you can't be the tough one all the time."

Santana sniffled before pressing a kiss to Brittany's lips. "I know… I know."

**Author's Note:**

> Original Author’s Note from 2011: This idea came to me while I was, like Santana in this story, chopping onions for a chili. And yes, if you chew gum, it magically helps you not tear up and "cry" so much. Try it, it will change your life.
> 
> *No llores means don't cry, no tears; mijita means little one.
> 
> You pronounce Xcaret's name like "Esqcaret". The "equis" (the X) makes a ESQ sound in Spanish.
> 
> P.S. I'd be lying if I didn't say that reviews make my day brighter. So please, click that little speech bubble at the bottom and tell me what you think. :)


End file.
